Father's Day
by Ivan-Lover69
Summary: 1908, the very first Father's Day was celebrated in the U.S.A., but how did people show their fathers they loved them before that? Alfred knows how, at least, he thinks he does. R&R earns you great things !


"Morning, Papa~!"

Arthur jolted awake as his bed was bounced upon repeatedly.

"Mmm… Alfred… 'The bloody hell are you doing in here? It's not even light out yet!"

"Papa~! I made you breakfast in-- oops."

"Please don't tell me you spilt it on the sheets."

"Nope~!"

"Then what was--?"

"I ate it while I was waiting for you to wake up!"

"…Why does this _not_ surprise me?" Arthur sat up, his joints popping in protest, and rubbed his eyes wearily. "And why did you feel the need to make me breakfast in bed?" He yawned as Alfred settled between his outstretched legs. The tiny colony looked at him, a little confused.

"'Cause you always make me breakfast and take care of me and I thought… if I made breakfast, you wouldn't leave tomorrow…"

The nation blinked, then ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He pulled the little colony against his chest. "You know I don't like leaving you. But, Alfred, you also know I have important business overseas."

"But I want you to stay!" The colony cried petulantly. "You always stay overseas longer than you stay with me! It's not _fair_!" Alfred concluded, preparing himself for a full-on tantrum.

"Hmmm… How about I bring you with me when you're a little older?" Arthur compromised.

"NO! I can't _wait_ that long! And you're going to keep coming and going and leaving me alone! You're probably _glad_ to get rid of me! You like Matthew better, anyways."

"Who told you that?" Arthur stared down at his charge incredulously.

"I just _know_! You're always goin' to his house more and more." Alfred, who was crying now, turned angrily away from Arthur.

"You're growing up, Alfred. You don't want me _spying_ on you, do you?" Arthur pulled the colony flush against his chest and hugged him gently.

"N-no…" Alfred said, pressing his face against Arthur's chest. "B-b-but the boys around here… their papas usually are around more than you are. They live with their papas."

Arthur rested his chin on Alfred's head. "Well, I'm trying to get you a place to live when you're all grown up. I don't want you to in danger, Alfred. I'm trying to make the future easier for you. Alright?"

"That's why I need _you_ here, Papa." The colony whine-whimpered. "I-I can't to this all by myself."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Dad~! Wake up lazy-bones~!"

"Alfred, I already told you! Call me Arthur!"

Arthur was suddenly crushed by his ward's monstrous strength, as the boy tried to hug the life out of him (or so it seemed). "But you're like my dad~!" The younger blonde cajoled. "Aren't you all for 'respecting one's elders' and all that?"

"I am. Now respect me by calling me what I tell you to call me." Arthur pushed the colony off of him. "Now what is it you want!? I do _not_ enjoy being awoken before the sun has even come up, you git!" Let it not be said that Arthur was a morning person.

Alfred smiled. "Let's go for a picnic!" He said, not at all minding his father-nation's scolding tone.

"Alfred, you idiot! It's too early in the morning!"

"It's not _that_ early… The sun's rising."

Arthur rolled over, pulling the covers over his head. "Like I said: Too. Early." He shifted around until he was comfortable again.

"Dad~!" A pair of warm hands wrapped around the bare skin of the European's ankle. "C'mon~!" Alfred pulled; Arthur spilled onto the floor. The older nation groaned. The floor was cold.

"Now you _can't_ go back to bed~!" Alfred sang happily.

"Stupid bleeding git."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Arthur~! They stole my idea!"

"I'm sleeping." Arthur didn't even bother to open his eyes.

"So remember when I was younger and one day a year I would wake you up really, really early and do something nice for you?"

"I'm _still_ sleeping."

"Well, my people suddenly decided to make it a national holiday called 'Father's Day!' And they didn't even ask my permission! I should charge them for copyright infringement!"

Arthur's eyes shot open and he jolted into a sitting position, glaring at the younger nation. "You mean to tell me that you traveled halfway across the globe to tell me that your people thought celebrating their fathers was a good idea!? I swear, your brain is made of mincemeat!" He swatted lazily at Alfred's head before flopping back into his pillows.

"That's part of it. I really just stopped by to say… 'Happy Father's Day.'"

The older nation's eyes widened in surprise as he slowly sat up. "Wh-What?"

"Hap-py Fa-ther's Day." Alfred said slowly and loudly.

"I thought you didn't want me as your father anymore, twit!" Arthur crossed his arms angrily.

"All kids grow up." Alfred explained, just a little bitterly. "But a dad is still a dad, right?" He sat next to his father figure on the bed.

Arthur turned away, muttering something under his breath. Alfred could have sworn the older nation had said, "He was so much cuter as a little colony." The young nation just gave a goofy grin and pulled Arthur in for a hug, embracing him flush against his chest.

Arthur let out an indignant squawk. "You oaf, you're crushing me!"

"Am not. You used to hold me like this all the time. Just repaying the favor." He kissed the top of Arthur's head.

"I'm not a colony crying because my 'Papa fancies my brother,' you idiot! Now let me go!" The older nation looked up to send a better glare at his ex-charge.

"No."

"What!?"

"I'm not going to let you go today. All those other days you left… I couldn't keep you with me… But now I'm stronger than you and you're staying with me today."

"What… What the bloody hell!? Has your brain turned to mush!? What is _wrong_ with you lately!?"

Alfred's arms relaxed a little and Arthur pushed free, trying to ignore the slightly hurt look on his former colony's face.

"…I thought that… Never mind…" The younger nation mumbled.

Arthur sighed, exasperated, and wished that he could start the day over… or at least that it wasn't summer and he had worn more that just his undershorts to bed. Either of those would have been appreciated. "What is it, Alfred?"

"…Thought you didn't hate me anymore…"

Arthur groaned. "…I… don't _hate_ you, exactly, Alfred. I just don't understand why you would want to run your own government when you could have me do everything for you; you wouldn't have to lift a finger! You're the most troublesome… ego-centric… annoying… self-centered… daft little… _colony_ that I've ever met! …But, no. I don't hate you."

"I'm not a colony anymore." Alfred grumbled. "'Sides, how would you like it? Never having… never _being able_ to do anything for yourself."

"But just think how easy it would have been for you…!" Arthur paused and sighed, knowing he couldn't win this argument, having lost it once before. "You know, the very least you could have done was _not_ have that blasted 'tea party' in Boston." He leaned forward, now inches from Alfred's face, and hissed, "Twat."

"Got my point across, didn't it?" Alfred snapped, his blue eyes fierce.

"Really, though. Natives, Alfred? Honestly, what the bloody hell were you thinking?" A slight pause. "You weren't drunk, were you? Git, you weren't anywhere _near_ to being of age!"

"Doesn't stop me, now does it, Dad? Maybe if you were around more often, you could have given me a better moral foundation?" He was goading Arthur now, but he couldn't stop the angry words spilling from his mouth. This wasn't how Father's Day was supposed to be.

Arthur's rage peaked and he shoved against the taller nation's chest, pushing him down into the mattress. He loomed over him, eyes overflowing with anger.

"Now listen here, you little prat! I went away because you had no idea how to _be_ your own country. I left to make sure that the system was ready and awaiting your arrival for when _you_ were ready! I went to make it easier for you instead of leaving you to fend for yourself. God damn it, Alfred, I went because I loved you!" Arthur didn't realize he was crying until one of his tears landed on one of Alfred's lenses.

"Arthur…" Alfred didn't fight him, didn't struggle or try to push the slighter man off. "You never… never told me that… just kept sending orders and rules and taxes… never ever gave me my own responsibilities… Arthur… how could I have known?" His voice was weak and vulnerable; it didn't carry like it usually did.

Arthur rested his forehead in the crook of Alfred's neck. He shuddered a few times, at a loss for words for once. "I'm… sorry…" He finally whispered after a moment. "for being such an awful parent…" He hiccupped.

"No one's perfect." Alfred murmured, rather liking how the shorter nation's forehead felt against his pulse. He brought a hand up to run it through the Arthur's bed-mussed hair.

Arthur made a soft sound in the back of his throat and his shoulders shook a little.

"Y-You would know." He said in a strange voice. That blush, Alfred decided, looked really good on him.

He ran his other hand up Arthur's side, feeling silky, scarred skin. The older nation shuddered again and leaned into the touch."S-S-Sons shouldn't touch their - ah! - f-fathers… l-like that…"

"Good thing I declared independence, then, isn't it?" Alfred asked, unable to deny that - wrong as it was - he was becoming incredibly turned-on."D-Damn it! You can't just call me your father when i-it's convenient for _you_! Th-That wanker Françis h-has corrupted you, hasn't he?"Alfred answered with a kiss.

Surprised, Arthur pulled back slightly. "What're you--?" He wasn't able to voice the rest of his question as Alfred's mouth had chased after his own and claimed his lips once again. The younger nation rolled them over so that the older nation couldn't pull away again.

"I can tell you want this." Alfred said huskily, rubbing his knee against Arthur's growing erection. "I've known you for too long not to be able to."

Arthur yelped. "D-D-Don't! Ah! A-Alfred, you d-d-don't know - mngh! - what you're g-getting into!"

Alfred gave a light chuckle, cupping Arthur's cheek with one hand and wiping away the slighter nation's tears with his thumb. "And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"Y-You… I… This is… Alfred, I raised you, for God's sake!" He paused in his rant. "Or at least… I tried to…"

Alfred licked away a new tear. "Yeah, well, you failed a bit at that, didn't ya?" Arthur frowned. "But I'll bet you're better at something else…" The taller nation reached down and palmed Arthur's swelling member through his undershorts.

Arthur couldn't help it, his hips bucked almost violently. "S-So wrong…!" He whimpered, his eyes closed in ecstasy.

"Arthur… stop talking." Alfred silenced the other nation with another kiss, rubbing softly but firmly on the clothed organ throbbing beneath his hand.

The kiss moved, trailing along Arthur's jaw line until it reached his left ear. The lobe was teased by hot breath and teeth, leaving the older nation slightly shocked at how good something as simple as an _ear_ could feel. Again, Alfred's mouth drift away, this time trailing down the pale column of neck that had been offered to him. He nipped and suckled, leaving soft red marks blooming against the pale.

The shorter man groaned. He couldn't last much longer, not like this. How had Alfred learned to use his hands like that?

"A-Al-Alfred!" He gasped. "I-I'm going to--!"

"I know."

"Why… Why you little--!" Again, Alfred's mouth swallowed his words, tongue delving into his wet cavern. When Alfred finally wrapped his hand around the other nation's still clothed member and pumped it, Arthur lost it.

"D-Damnit…!" He groaned, throwing his head back as he released himself into his undershorts. His body relaxed, his eyes half-lidded, and just lay there, breathing heavily. His recovery time was short lived, however, and he gasped in surprise when Alfred's hand dove under the now damp cloth to grip him again.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing now?" He demanded weakly.

"We're not done yet, Arthur. This _is_ a holiday I thought up to celebrate my father… and I'm not done celebrating you yet…"

"P-Prick! G-Get your h-hand out of th-there!" A groan as Alfred gently squeezed him. "Be-Besides! My undergarments are all sticky now, thank you very much, and I--"

"Well, then, let's get rid of them."

"E-Excuse me!?"

Before Arthur could object, the only fabric that covered him vanished from his lean body.

Alfred chuckled lightly, pleased to see that the European nation was still quite hard. Arthur's face glowed red when the American nation leaned down and licked some of the cooling ejaculate from between his legs.

"Oh, Arthur! You remembered I like my food salty!"

"I'm not your food, you bleeding wank-AH!" This last because Arthur's organ was suddenly engulfed in a slick heat. He fisted a hand in Alfred's hair and made to pull him off, but when the taller nation began to suck on him, Alfred's hair became more like a handle that Arthur used to push him father down onto his cock.

He groaned loudly and arched up to get deeper into Alfred's mouth. The younger nation chuckled again, mouth too busy to make any sort of remark, and swallowed Arthur deep into his throat.

"Oh God _damn_, Alfred!" The slighter nation whimpered. His hips began bucking sporadically, fucking Alfred's mouth, until Alfred finally pinned his hips to the bed. Arthur whined in protest.

After a while of sucking, licking, teasing, the fist in Alfred's hair began to tighten.

"A-Alfred… S… Stop… I'm going to… Again…!"

The taller nation sucked harder in response.

Arthur's world flashed white as he came again, spilling his seed deep into his former colony's throat.

Alfred continued sucking for another moment, to be sure he drank down every drop… That and he wanted Arthur hard again. His ministrations worked fabulously. He released the slighter nation when the fist in his hair began to weaken.

"You know, you can protest all you want, you're still really enthusiastic when I touch you, aren't ya?" Alfred began stripping off his own clothes.

"Shut up… What are you doing?"

"Silly, Arthur, we're still not done~!" Alfred scolded playfully, pushing the older nation back down when he went to sit up. He pulled off his glasses and put them on the nightstand.

"Now see here…!" Arthur's argument was lost and his blush strengthened as Alfred's well-sculpted body was slowly - _tauntingly_ - revealed to him.

"Yeah, Arthur. 'Now. See. Here.'" The younger nation flaunted his flawless body by letting one of his hands drift down from his chest to the waistband of his undershorts. When he was sure Arthur was incapable to stop drinking in his perfect form, those were lost as well.

Arthur's eyes widened when he caught sight of Alfred's… rather _impressive_ erection, dripping with pre. It was really no wonder he had been so quick to shed his pants when he had been doing his strip-show.

"How the bloody hell does that _fit_ in your _pants_!?" Arthur blurted out, mind still blurry from the blowjob.

Alfred laughed then crawled on top of the slighter nation, one hand on either side of the other nation's head. "I'm glad you're enjoying the view." He kissed Arthur's forehead. "But it has a much more… _practical_ use that just as something to be stared at…" He purred, sitting up again to make sure Arthur could see him pumping his own sex languidly, smearing his pre all over his length and his hand.

Arthur's eyes followed that hand, watching hungrily - _possessively_ - as Alfred pleasured himself. He squeaked when the younger nation reached forward with his dry hand and spread his legs apart.

"Just relax." Alfred murmured. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You? H-Hurt _me_? Who said anything about _you_ topping?"

"You want to try to change my mind, Arthur?" The younger nation purred, brushing against Arthur's cock. "I don't think you can. I promise, I'll make it good."

Arthur bucked his hips, trying to find more contact. "Wh-Where did you l-learn all this?"

"Françis," responded Alfred, pressing a finger against the older nation's entrance. "And Matthew."

"Perverted French pedophile…" Grumbled the European nation. He groaned loudly as the slick digit slid inside of him. "S-Stop…! That… feels weird…!" He gripped the sheets beneath him. "You… promised…!"

"Hey, now. I promised that I wouldn't _hurt_ you. I never said anything about it not feeling… new and different."

"Well, why not?" Arthur bit back a moan, still trying to put on his angry face even though his eyes were hazed with lust and his blush had spread over the rest of his body.

"Ahahaha…" Alfred chuckled nervously. "Sorry?" And with that, he inserted another finger and a moan finally escaped Arthur's lips.

"Nnngh…" He managed, desperately trying to retake control of the situation and failing. "A-Alfred…"

"Too much?" The other nation asked. Arthur found himself shaking his head. No, no, not too much - not _enough_. With this blessing, Alfred began scissoring his fingers.

"I-I need... I need you in me…" Arthur panted wantonly. "N-N-Now…"

"Not yet." Alfred soothed, rubbing his free hand up the slighter nation's thigh. "Not yet."

Arthur gave a light growl as his wish was ignored. He reached up and grabbed the taller nation by the hair, pulling him down and crushing their lips together. Once again, Alfred's tongue began exploring Arthur's mouth, as though to commit it to memory. The older nation bucked his hips greedily, letting out a low moan from his throat. Alfred pressed a third pre-covered digit inside.

"Just a little more…" The younger nation murmured - seemingly to himself - pulling his mouth away from Arthur's, but just barely. "I… I… won't let myself… hurt you…"

"Do it now!" The European nation half-moaned, half-whined. His partner moved another finger into him (Alfred never had been one to follow directions). He curled the invading digits, hitting something inside Arthur that made him forget his own name for a full second.

"For the love of God, Alfred, do that again!" The slighter nation pressed down with his hips, trying the use the resistance of the mattress to help push the fingers farther inside. "Please, Alfred…!"

For a moment, Alfred lost control. That accent, the way he had the older nation positively _moaning_ underneath him: he thrust his fingers in hard, pressing them against Arthur's prostate once again.

Arthur opened his mouth, as if to cry out, but all that came was a sort of strangled noise: the nation's mind was so blown away from the sheer intensity of pleasure that it could not even coordinate something as simple as a scream. His hips back thrust harshly, pressing Alfred's fingers harder into that precious bundle of nerves.

"I… I th-think it's good now." The larger nation murmured as he removed the teasing digits. Arthur fought the urge to whimper.

"Y-You… You ready?" Alfred managed in a strained voice as he pumped himself a few times to make sure he was at full hardness.

"Of course I'm ready, you git! I've only asked you to do it multiple times!" Arthur's chest heaved and he wrapped his legs around Alfred's waist, pulling the younger nation in close.

Alfred chuckled as he lined himself up. "R-Right." He kissed Arthur's forehead. "Just relax, alright?" He slowly - painstakingly so - pushed himself into the slighter man.

When Arthur made to scream in pain at the almost inhumanly large intrusion, Alfred's lips were already there, muffling the noise and swallowing it down. He pulled back from the kiss once the scream was finished. He whispered reassurances and licked away tears until he felt the quivering stop and Arthur's lithe arms wrap around him.

"D-D-D-Don't m-m-move…!" Arthur groaned through gritted teeth.

"O-Okay… I… I'm trying, okay? B-But G-G-God DAAMN, Arth-ur!" Alfred gripped the sheets in an attempt to keep his hips from moving. Control, control, control…

"What the… b-bloody hell are you… g-going on about…?" Arthur felt Alfred begin to shake this time. "It's not that… hard to… keep still…!"

"B-But… Ah! Arthur… y-you're s-s-so… and this is…" The younger nation muffled his babbling by gently closing on his mouth on Arthur's shoulder. "Mmmf…"

Arthur leaned his head to the side, offering his neck to the taller nation so he could use it to amuse himself with. He felt like he was going to spilt in two, but gradually, the pain was receding. He distracted himself by taking Alfred's earlobe into his mouth and nibbling on it gently, as Alfred had done to him earlier.

"F-Fuck…! St-Stop tempting me…!" Whined the American nation, throwing his head back and accidentally thrusting into Arthur.

Fortunately for Arthur, Alfred had been coincidentally at the perfect angle, and had rammed himself straight into the slighter nation's prostate. Arthur let out a loud cry as stars danced in his vision. He pulled on Alfred harder with his legs, desperately tying to drive him in deeper.

"N-Now?" The younger nation asked, the last of his restraint failing as he lightly gripped Arthur's member, running his thumb over the slit in the head.

"Oh, God, yes! Alfred…! M-Move…! Please…!" Blushing at how frantic he sounded, Arthur buried his face in the crook of Alfred's neck. "Please…! Alfre~d!"

Obedient, for once, the taller nation began a steady pace of thrusting, matching in time with the jerks of his hand around Arthur's cock. "Holy… Ngh… Art is this… is it… What do you want?" He gasped.

"F-F-F…!" Arthur could barely make out the word, as waves of pleasure shot through him and muddled his brain whenever Alfred would thrust into him. A loud groan allowed him to get his brain together for a split second. "_Faster_!"

Alfred said nothing, just grunted and obeyed. His world had narrowed down to the feeling of himself inside his father-figure-turned-lover, and those wonderfully groaned words coming from his mouth. He couldn't last much longer…

"Mmmm~! A-Alfred! I can't…! I-I'm gonna…!" Not even the ever prim-and-proper Arthur could keep his grammar perfect. He bucked his hips up to meet Alfred's. He knew he was reaching his limit.

Hearing this only made Alfred move his hips impossibly faster, harder. He bit down on the junction of Arthur's neck and shoulder as he lost control of his lower body.

"A-Ah! Mnh, Alf… ALFRED!" Arthur sobbed his adopted-son-turned-lover's name, arching up into Alfred's flawless body.

The American nation lost it. He spilled his pleasure into Arthur, still pounding away at the older nation. His hand, for just the slightest moment, tightened on the European nation's cock, and then continued pumping in pace with his thrusts.

Both of the nations kept moving, each trying to be sure the other was completely spent. Finally, Alfred's arms shook and he could no longer keep himself up. He collapsed on the slighter man, who let out an indignant "Oof!" but otherwise didn't complain; he was just glad for the closeness.

"…Can I stay with you for another night?" Asked Alfred after a long, comfortable silence as he nuzzled into Arthur's slightly bruised neck and shoulder.

Arthur was about to scold him and tell him to go back to his own bloody house, but then a feeling of déjà vu flashed through his head. He remembered how he used to hold this nation as a tiny colony in his arms, crying because he'd had a nightmare or shivering because it was too cold in his bedroom. He remembered how lonely he felt when he realized - all those years ago - that he would never again be able to hold the colony.

Tears trickled down his face as the memory of those long forgotten feelings slammed into him. He begged Alfred closer. "…………Please do…" He finally whispered.

The younger nation smiled and kissed his former-father-figure's temple. "Thank you." Alfred pulled his hips back, his member sliding out with a small pop. "God _damn_, you were so _tight_." He rolled them over to give Arthur a chance to finally catch his breath.

The slighter nation - and he would be sure to deny this later - wrapped himself possessively around his former colony and snuggled into his warmth.

"Happy Father's Day, Arthur."

"I'm fine with the sex, I suppose." Arthur mumbled. "But never, _ever_, remind me that I was your guardian afterward."

~ _FIN_ ~


End file.
